Dispensing attachments for packaged fluent products are well-known, but have generally been adapted to be received within the interior of the package. This has usually required the dispenser to be assembled with the package when it is put together and likewise discarded with the package when it is empty. One known type of dispensing attachment has been provided for insertion through the top of a package into its interior. This type is removable when the package is empty, but it is difficult to mount on the package, since it requires punching an opening in the top of the package for insertion of the attachment. The top of most fluent product packages consists of side and end flaps folded upon one another and glued together. Therefore the attachment opening must be cut through three layers of laminated cardboard. This requires a heavy knife or special tool to create the proper sized opening for insertion of the dispenser.
The shortcomings of the prior known dispensing attachments have been overcome by the present invention by provision of a dispenser attachment adapted to be removably mounted on an exterior surface of the package in alignment with the dispensing opening provided in the package. The attachment mounts on an edge of the dispensing opening and provides a means of observing the amount of product to be dispensed before it is discharged from the dispenser.